


Kiss Me At Midnight

by RagingCycloneZorch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, New Years, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingCycloneZorch/pseuds/RagingCycloneZorch
Summary: Poppy and Branch ring in the new year together in the village.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introverted_Survivalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Survivalist/gifts).



> I felt like your request on my Pop Holiday Collection was too good not to put into its own fic, so here you go!
> 
> The song is 'Kiss Me At Midnight' by *NSYNC.

“Ok, everyone! It was a great year, but let’s make sure the next one is even better!”

Every Troll cheered, all counting down the minutes until the new year. There were seven, to be exact, and everyone was partying their lives away in the center of the village. Since Trollstopia had been set up, Poppy made sure it was the biggest party since the Bergen freedom party less than a year before. And, just to make sure she didn’t get caught up in making it perfect, Branch took it upon himself to both help with preparations and keep her occupied and dancing with him. He wasn’t complaining; it was just more time he could spend with his girlfriend. Poppy felt the same way.

As always, DJ was at the music booth near the mushroom, and even the other tribes were partying away with each other. With help from the ambassadors, they had lots of upbeat songs from all six tribes. Everyone was excited for New Years.

As always, of course, Poppy had another surprise for the other tribes. It was a Pop Troll tradition throughout the years that everyone would find another Troll to kiss as soon as the clock ran at midnight. It didn’t have to be an actual kiss; friend kisses had been deemed acceptable several years ago since not everyone had someone they wanted to kiss. Luckily, this year, Poppy had Branch for both the demonstration and the real thing!

Her heart squeezed when she thought about how he must have spent every previous new year celebration alone in his bunker, or watching as every other Troll had somebody, while he had nobody. If only she had known, then things would have been different, and perhaps she could have gotten through to him earlier.

“Poppy?”

And there he was now! She internally squealed and spun around, feeling her heart skip a beat, like it did every time she saw him. “Yeah, Branch?”

He offered her a cup of punch, which she gladly accepted, before leaning in with a playful smile. “Ready for our song, my queen?” 

She giggled and took his hand. “Of course, my knight!”

Branch raised an eyebrow. “Knight?”

“Since you’re my handsome knight in metaphorical shining armor!”

He just laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I think I can be willing to accept that.”

They just looked into each other’s eyes, unaware that the music had stopped and everyone was looking at them.

“Hey!” a voice yelled, snapping them both out of their daydreams. Smidge stood a ways away, by the dj booth, looking both annoyed and amused. “Are you two lovebirds going to keep flirting, or come up here and sing?”

Poppy and Branch blushed as they made their way to the front, hand in hand. Poppy climbed up the big mushroom, making a move to stand next to the pole with the disco ball set to be dropped at midnight. “It’s been really amazing having all of you here with us,” she started, mostly addressing the other tribes. “I’ve learned so much about all the different cultures, and I’ve been able to incorporate a lot of your traditions into this part. Now, us Pop Trolls have one last tradition for you.”

She hopped off the mushroom and nodded to DJ, who smiled and started a new song. Poppy and Branch came together, ready to sing to and with each other as the intro music played. Their voices rang out together.  _ “Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light, party into the new year!” _

Yeah, they were Trolls. They could definitely party all night, Poppy was sure.  _ “All of my friends are here, and when the time is right…” _

They jumped up to the front and looked directly at each other.  _ “Kiss me at midnight!” _

More music played, then Poppy took it solo, singing more to Branch than anyone else.  _ “I’ve been waiting for this special night... to be with you!” _

_ “The colors of Trollmas are still shining bright,”  _ they both sang.  _ “And I know what we’re gonna do!” _

All the Pop Trolls, from their own locations within the crowd, started singing with them, giving the song an added effect.  _ “Anticipating… Music is playing…” _

_ “The magic is in the air!” _ Poppy sang. She continued with everyone else on backup.  _ “All through the season, you’ve been the reason, I have so much love to share!” _

Poppy and Branch both sang the chorus together, not really caring they were doing the whole thing in front of all of Trollstopia.  _ “Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light, party into the new year! All of my friends are here, and when the time is right… Kiss me at midnight! Kiss me at midnight!” _

_ “We’ve been making promises in the dark,”  _ Branch sang on his own.  _ “Our resolutions!” _

_ “As a brand new year is about to start,”  _ they both sang.

_ “And we’re together!”  _ Branch sang. 

The rest of the town sang again, Branch echoing while still with Poppy.  _ “Celebrating (Celebrating), no more waiting (ooh!), our time has arrived!” _

He looked directly into Poppy’s eyes, excited for when the time came.  _ “Feel the beat of my heart as the countdown starts. Just look into my eyes! Ooh!” _

_ “Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light, party into the new year! All of my friends are here, and when the time is right… Kiss me at midnight!” _

Without warning, Poppy wrapped her hair around Branch and brought him right next to her. When he gave a questioning look, she just shrugged and winked before singing.  _ “Oh, it’s New Years Eve, a time we can believe… In making wishes, dreams come true, just for me and you!” _

Branch just smirked, again moving toward the rest of the Trolls, but never taking his eyes off her as everyone sang.  _ “Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light, party into the new year!” _

The two came together once again, lost in their own world as they vocalized separately from the main chorus everyone else was singing.  _ “All of my friends are here, and when the time is right… Kiss me at midnight! Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light, party into the new year!” _

They ran into the crowd, partying with everyone else as the song continued.  _ “All of my friends are here, and when the time is right… Kiss me at midnight!” _

The chorus repeated again, just as the giant clock on the mushroom turned to 20 seconds. Nobody noticed until Smidge yelled it out, thought, and Poppy immediately grabbed Branch and ran up. They got there just as the final countdown started.

“10! 9! 8!”

All of Trollstopia started to count down, equipped with party favors, sparklers, noisemakers, and any other thing they could get their hands on. All were excited for when that ball would drop, and they  _ would _ literally party into the new year.

“7! 6! 5! 4!”

Branch grabbed Poppy close, smirking as he dipped her. She just smiled, and they both closed their eyes.

“3! 2! 1!”

As the celebrations rang out, every Troll shouted “Happy New Year!” Poppy and Branch leaned in close, staying true to the song and the tradition, and kissed, just as colorful, bright fireworks exploded in the starry night sky behind them. Several cameras also flashed, documenting the moment to be remembered by everyone in Trollstopia.

* * *

“It was a great year, wasn’t it?”

Poppy hummed from her place beside Branch, her eyes glued to the picturesque scene above the village, distant from the tree where they sat. The boom of fireworks could be heard as the sky lit up. “It was,” she agreed, sighing. “It really was.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before he continued. “I got my colors back… You became queen…”

“We made peace with the Bergens and reunited the other tribes,” Poppy chimed in. “It was…”

“Magical,” Branch supplied, before they sat in silence once again. 

More fireworks illuminated the sky in front of them, and they looked down at the forest. It was beautiful at that time of night; nocturnal critters chirped, not that they could be heard over the light display coming from the village, and stars twinkled above everything, matching perfectly with the relaxing and atmosphere.

Poppy scooted a little closer to Branch, still never looking away from the bright explosions. “You wanna know the most important thing that happened this year?”

“What’s that?”

They finally looked at each other, twin smiles plastered on each of their faces, and their eyes sparkling in the night. Poppy almost forgot what she was going to say, in favor of looking at the handsome Troll next to her. They both looked forward again and said what was on their minds at the same time.

“I got to fall in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody!
> 
> I made some art for the fireworks scene, but I'm not able to upload it. it's basically Poppy and Branch sitting next to each other on a high tree branch some ways away from the village, watching the fireworks in the distance.
> 
> Also... Look at this quote.  
> "I hope we make, like, seven Trolls movies, because it literally is the gift that keeps on giving."  
> Guys, Justin Timberlake said that. Think about it.


End file.
